


Don't Feel Quite Right

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, Does this count as exhibitionism?, Eventual Relationships, Exhibitionism, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Feelings Realization, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rinniki Nation, Slow Burn, Title from a Palaye Royale song, What did this turn into, idk they make out in front of thousands of people, rinne amagi is a horny motherfucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Niki-kyun, I have a favour to ask~""What do you want, Rinne-kun? Can't you tell I'm busy?""Date me."
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 26
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! It's your favourite Rinniki author back with yet again another Rinniki fan fiction  
> But!!! This time it will be multiple chapters long
> 
> So basically yesterday at like 11pm or something I suddenly had this idea and my first thought was "fuck I'm a genius"
> 
> The title is taken from the Palaye Royale song Don't Feel Quite Right,,, I was listening to it while writing and I felt like it would fit, ya know? That song kind of reminds me of Rinne for some reason hehe
> 
> This is the first time I'm writing a multiple chapter fan fiction so yeah it might not be the best? I hope you guys still enjoy it!

„Niki-kyuuun~ I have a favour to ask of ya~”  
Niki groaned internally. This was absolutely bad news. He continued chopping up some vegetables, ignoring him. He did not have the patience to deal with Rinne right now.

“Ne Niki-kyun~ are ya ignorin’ me? How rude of ya~”  
“What do you want, Rinne-kun? Can’t you tell that I’m busy?”  
He sighed, defeated, and put the knife down. He always listened, when Rinne asked him to do something. If it was lending him money or cook him something. Why he did it, was beyond him.

“So, what do you want?”  
Rinne grinned, shameless as ever.  
“Date me”  
Niki blushed and spluttered. Rinne was always straightforward, blunt, shameless but he wasn’t expecting that.  
“R-rinne-kun I…”  
Rinne just smirked. He definitely had an ulterior motive.  
“Niki-kyun is so cute, when he’s flustered~”, he interrupted him.

Niki just glared at him.  
“What do want, Rinne-kun? Do you expect me, to just accept you when you barge in and suddenly want to date me?”  
“Niki-kyun really is smart, eh? ~ So yes, there is an ulterior motive actually”  
He gave him a questioning look.

“Okay soooo~ you’re not gonna seriously date me, just fake date me, ya see? ‘Cause well we wanna revolutionise the whole idol system and ‘cause they don’t allow us ta date, we’ll jus’ rebel against ‘em~ whatcha think?~ And also, we’ll attract quite a lot of female fans, y’know? ‘Specially horny teenage girls, who think it’s hot when two men make out~”  
During his whole speech, he had this whole shit-eating grin on his face.  
Niki wouldn’t admit it, but his plan was actually pretty smart.

“Is there anything in it for me?”

Rinne roughly pushed him against the counter and shoved a knee between Niki’s legs, dangerously close to his crotch.   
“Well ya get me, ain’t that enough?~”   
His voice sounded seductively low next to his ear.

Niki gulped. He had to admit, Rinne was not bad looking, the opposite in fact. And well his plan was not stupid.  
He honestly had no idea how to answer. So, he just nodded, accepting his offer. No regards as to whether he’d regret this later.

After seeing his nod of approval, Rinne got off from him, grinning like a fucking maniac.  
“So basically, yer jus’ gonna follow my lead, ‘kay? If I kiss ya, ya jus’ kiss back”  
Niki nodded, wordlessly requesting him to go on.  
“Like on stage, when there’s a instrumental part, I’ll jus’ start makin’ out with ya~ ya jus’ gotta reciprocate~ ya understand, Niki-kyun?”  
“Sounds like a decent plan, I guess…”  
He still felt a nervous and, well frankly, he also felt turned on from when Rinne shoved him against a wall.  
“We’ll be havin’ a live in two days, so be prepared~”  
There were still a lot of questions floating around his head. And knowing Rinne, this whole thing would end up in public indecency.  
“Kissing and nothing else, right?”, he carefully asked, knowing full well that Rinne was probably into some kinky shit.

“Ohoho Niki-kyun, I didn’t know you were an exhibitionist~”  
“I’m not into that!”, he snapped, feeling his face heat up even more, “But knowing you, you might as well be!”  
He cleared his throat.  
“But seriously. Only kissing and nothing else, promise?”  
Rinne smiled a bit.  
“I promise ya, Niki-kyun! But not them innocent kisses, but like more heated ones~ But yes, nothin’ more. I ain’t gon’ fuck ya in front of thousands of people, believe or not, I ain’t into that”  
“I trust you, not to escalate things Rinne-kun, but I don’t know if trusting you with that, is a good idea~”, he laughed light-heartedly, having relaxed quite a bit.  
“Aww Niki-kyun trusts me?~”  
“I at least trust you not to take my virginity in front of thousands of people.” 

He blushed deeply. Rinne was definitely going to tease him that. He hadn’t meant to say that he still was virgin. He’s never going to hear the end of it.  
He looked up at Rinne, surprised to see a look of – what looked to be relief – on his face.

“I ain’t gon’ do that in front of thousands of people, but maybe when we’re alone one time~”, he winked at him. Niki turned away from him and resumed cooking, not wanting to admit that it did things to his heart.  
“Honestly, I’m jus’ happy that ya agreed with doin’ this thing with me. I didn’t wanna ask HiMERU, and I sure as hell ain’t gon’ ask a 15-year-old to do it with me, so you were the only option left, Niki-kyun!” 

He looked over his shoulder, Rinne was smiling, like properly smiling.  
“He’s really fixed on his goal to throw over the corrupt idol industry, huh?”, Niki thought.

“And why didn’t ask you ask HiMERU, didn’t you try to kiss him once?”  
“I’d feel like I’d be cheatin’ on ya, Niki~”  
“We’re not even together, Rinne-kun!”  
Rinne just chuckled lightly.  
“One day I’ll repay ya, Niki-kyun!”  
Niki just smiled slightly, Rinne was absolutely crazy and honestly an absolutely awful person, but Niki still treasured him as a good friend.

He continued chopping up vegetables, still trying to let the fact sink in, that he just agreed to making out with Rinne in front of thousands of people on a stage.  
Comfortable silence sank in, as Rinne left the kitchen, leaving Niki alone for once as he finished preparing his meal. He prepared two portions, being nice enough to bring one of them to Rinne as he also started eating his food.

“Rinne-kun?”, he started carefully.  
“Yeah?”  
“D-don’t tell anyone about what I told you before… you know…”  
“’Bout you bein’ a virgin? Nah, I ain’t gon’ tell anyone.”, he chuckled, “You ain’t the only one~”  
Niki just about choked on his food at the implication.

Rinne threw his head back and laughed, at Niki’s reaction, still being nice enough to pass him a glass of water.  
“You really that surprised, Niki-kyun? Have you been thinkin’ about the fact whether I’ve fucked someone before or not?~ You sure think ‘bout me a lot, how sweet~”  
“It’s just that you don’t really… act like a virgin, so to speak”  
Rinne raised an eyebrow.  
“What’s that s’pposed ta mean? Are ya tellin’ me, that I act like a bitch in heat?”  
“I guess you could call it that…”, Niki grumbled, looking away.

“Never thought that I’d be called a slut by ma dear Niki-kyun~”  
Suddenly he felt awful.  
“T-that’s not what I meant…!”  
“No need ta panic Niki-kyun, I know whatcha mean~ and well, I guess I’m jus’ waitin’ for the right person? Yeah, that’s probably it”

Niki was taken aback by that statement. He surely wasn’t expecting Rinne Amagi to say well, stuff like that.  
“Niki-kyun looks surprised agaiiin~ Weren’t expectin’ me ta be this romantic, is it?~”  
He just nodded, honestly not knowing what to say at this point. Rinne was never this open, this honest with him.  
Rinne sighed and continued to eat. He looked weirdly relieved.

After a while, Niki spoke up again.  
“You do know that I’m not going to judge you over something as trivial as if you’re a virgin or not, right?”  
“I know.”  
Once again, they fell into silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is way longer than I wanted it to be?????? But honestly I'm quite happy with this chapter :D It also gets quite spicy this chapter sooo yknow  
> As always, enjoy!!

Two days had passed since Rinne’s weird request, and it had been plaguing his thoughts ever since. Today was the live show, today he and Rinne were going to put on a show in front of thousands of people. Niki would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous.

“Niki-han? Niki-haaan? Earth ta Niki-han!”  
Niki got snapped out of his trance by the voice of his junior Kohaku Oukawa.  
“Ah I’m sorry! Were you saying something?”  
Kohaku pouted.  
“You’re lost in thought all the time lately! It’s pissin’ me off!”  
Niki sighed. Kohaku’s language was just as vulgar as Rinne’s.  
“So, what were you saying then?”  
“Rinne-han called for ya! That dude’s obsessed with ya. He’s in ‘is changin’ room”  
Niki stood up and made his way there, feeling weirdly nervous. The walk to his changing room felt like hours, also when it probably didn’t take more than 1 minute. He took a deep breath, pushing the door open. Rinne stood there, in the middle of the room, the lighting making him look amazing. Nervously, Niki looked him in the eye. Then slowly, oh so slowly Rinne stalked towards him, taking long strides, licking his lips. Suddenly Niki’s throat felt awfully dry. 

Carefully, oh so carefully he looked up at Rinne, as he stood directly in front of him, having a seductive smirk on his face.

Softly, Rinne hooked a finger under his jaw, making him look directly at Rinne. Niki was hypnotised, enticed by him.   
Rinne ran his fingers across his jaw, down his neck. Niki couldn’t fight it – well actually he didn’t want to, but he wouldn’t admit that.  
The other bent down. Niki’s breath hitched, expecting a kiss. He slowly closed his eyes, exhaling softly.  
But all he felt was Rinne’s hot breath against his ear and his teeth gently pulling on his earlobe. Goosebumps arose all over his arms and shivers ran down his back as he heard Rinne’s deep voice in his, teasing him.  
“Poor Niki-kyun~ Really thought I was gon’ kiss ‘im… save your desperation for later, baby~”  
With that, Rinne left the room, leaving a very flustered Niki in the room. Slowly, Niki returned back from his entranced state, realising that Rinne was no longer there.  
“Damn tease…”

With that, it was time for him to go on stage. He left the changing room, making his way to stage, still stunned from earlier, not being able to think of anything other than Rinne. It’s not like he had a crush on Rinne, he was just surprised from earlier.

HiMERU, Kohaku and Rinne were already waiting for him, looking at him expectedly. He muttered a quick apology, still embarrassed from earlier. HiMERU and Kohaku turned around, already making their way onto stage. Rinne stayed behind, still grinning like a madman.   
“Are ya prepared, Niki-kyun?~”  
Of course, he wasn’t prepared. He was nervous as hell. Despite that, he nodded slowly and walked onto stage, Rinne right beside him.

He felt a hand slapping his ass and gasped. Glaring, he looked over at Rinne who just smirked like the piece of shit he was.  
He shook his head, clearing his thoughts and heading onto stage.

Somehow, he managed to completely forget about the fact that he and Rinne were supposed to make out, despite their close proximity.  
That was, until the last song came around. During the instrumental for Risky Venus Rinne got closer to him, taking long strides towards him. Both Kohaku and HiMERU shot glares at Rinne, for not continuing with the choreography. 

Suddenly, Niki remembered. Taking a deep breath, he also fell out of the choreography, turning towards Rinne, who got closer and closer. Rinne had an absolutely lustful look in his eyes, like he was going to make Niki take him in front of all these people.  
He trusted Rinne enough to not do that.  
Sighing he decided to walk towards Rinne, meeting him halfway. HiMERU and Kohaku looked absolutely confused, having no idea what was going on.

Niki was absolutely not prepared for what happened next. Rinne yanked him closer by his collar and kissed him, sliding his tongue into Niki’s mouth. Claiming Niki as his and his only. 

Oh… OH… This feels absolutely amazing

Hesitantly, Niki tugged him closer, kissing him back. Shoving his tongue into Rinne’s mouth, panting loudly. Rinne filled all his senses and he seemed to not register the crowd going absolutely crazy, the fangirls screaming.

Niki’s heart was beating at 50 miles an hour, he whimpered softly, the crowd going even more insane. He had forgotten to turn his mic off, but he didn’t even care at this point. All he cared about was Rinne right now.

He couldn’t think straight anymore, his mind had already completely short-circuited.

His composure completely disappears and Rinne grabs his ass and hauls him even closer, slightly grinding against him through his pants.

Niki’s knees completely give out and he falls onto his knees, absolutely mortified.  
Somehow, the crowd gets even louder, the fangirls screaming shit like “Rinne-sama, step on him!”  
He looked up at Rinne, who had his hair slicked back, panting a bit, wearing a delicious smirk on his face and he couldn’t help the absolutely, needy, pathetic moan of the others name which escaped him.  
With utter embarrassment, because he still had his mic on, he covered his mouth with his hand, blushing an even brighter red than before.

High-pitched squeals could be heard from the crowd, some girls even throwing their articles of clothing on stage.  
The other members had long stopped singing and dancing. Instead they just stared at them. Embarrassed and feeling out of place.  
Not being able to look anyone in the eye right now – especially not Rinne – Niki stared at the floor, until the music faded out, trying to cool down his face, breathing loudly and fanning his house. Rinne still towered above him.

After what felt like an eternity, he felt a strong hand grab his wrist and pull him up. Of fucking course it was Rinne.   
He got pulled up and miraculously his legs didn’t give out. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Rinne waved the crowd goodbye and left the stage, HiMERU and Kohaku already gone. Quickly, he ran off stage.  
He needed a moment for himself right now. He ran as quickly as possible, wanting to go into his changing room before a hand grabbed him by the arm, stopping him in his tracks.  
Turning around, he faced a smirking Rinne Amagi and a very angry manager.  
“Haven’t I told you often enough, that you’re not allowed to date people! Especially you’re unit mates!”

Rinne just smirked.  
“Ya know? Me and Niki-kyun will just bring ya more money~ and kickin’ us from CosPro will jus’ be a waste of money~ you have no other choice, but leavin’ us as we are”  
Niki just stood there, staring at the scene in front of him unfold. The manager didn’t seem to have any more arguments, so she just spluttered, as Rinne grinned even wider.  
Reaching the end of her patience, she turned around on her heel and stormed off. Rinne turned towards him and smiled.  
“Ain’t ma plan jus’ amazin’?!”  
Niki hummed in response, still flustered from earlier, not able to meet his eye. Rinne raised an eyebrow but decided not to question him any further and walked towards the changing rooms. Niki followed him suite.

Right there, their other unit mates were waiting for them. Kohaku looked a little flustered and HiMERU looked as stoic as ever.  
“Shiina, Amagi, how long has this been going on between the two of you?”  
“Three months~ Why, ya jealous?~”  
HiMERU sighed at Rinne’s comment, continuing with more questions.  
“Why did you put on that show? Don’t you realise that this is harmful to the rest of the uni-“  
Before HiMERU could complete his sentence, Kohaku cut in.  
“Yeah, we could get kicked out of CosPro, ‘cuz of ya idiots! Cool, yer gay and in love, that doesn’t mean that ya can jus’ make out in front of everyone!”  
Kohaku looked genuinely angry.

Still, Rinne looked confident.  
“Oh, I’ve already taken care of that, don’t worry about Crazy:B~ We’re actually makin’ more money than ever now~~”  
HiMERU sighed, realising that arguing with Rinne was no use and accepted defeat.  
“If you say so, Amagi.”  
With that, he left. Kohaku stayed behind, having the same shit-eating grin that Rinne had, when he was about to make a snarky comment.  
“Anyways, I’m happy y’all finally resolved yer sexual tension!”  
Niki blushed again. Honestly blushing this much couldn’t be healthy anymore.

“I actually have another question, Rinne-kun?”  
The redhead gave him a questioning look, folding his arms behind his head.  
“How long do you plan to do this? You know, this whole fake-relationship-thingy.”  
“I dunno. Didn’t think that far.”  
Niki stopped right in his tracks, looking right at him.  
“What’s that supposed to mean? You haven’t even thought of that?!”  
He started raising his voice, growing angry at the others carefree, selfish attitude.

“It means, that I haven’t thought of that yet. Are ya hard of hearin’ or somethin’? Look, I’ll figure somethin’ out.”  
He looked genuine for once, as if actually feeling bad.  
Niki sighed and made his way into the changing room, getting ready to go back into his and Rinne’s shared apartment.  
Great, he had to see him again today. Why did he take him in again? Oh well, nothing to do about that now. 

Warily, he made his way to the showers. Of course, the last person that he wanted to see was also there, taking a shower.  
He could either bolt and take a shower at home, or risk it and take a shower with Rinne, who desperately has wanted to get into his pants for the past… Niki has stopped counting the months, the years at this point.

He really needed a cold shower, so he decided to take the risk. Quickly he stripped and got into the showers, taking the one that was the furthest away from Rinne. 

He turned on the cold water, sighing contently as his face finally cooled down. It was relatively peaceful, Rinne didn’t seem to acknowledge his presence.  
Until he did. 

He could literally feel Rinne’s eyes on him, and frankly it turned him on for some twisted reason. He looked over his shoulders and their eyes met. Rinne had the same look in his eyes as he had when he kissed him.  
He looked sinful, licking his lips, his eyes clouded in lust. Niki quickly looked away and gulped.  
“N-not here…”, he whispered, not knowing if the other even heard him. Not knowing if he even wanted the other to hear him or not.  
He seemed to have heard him, as he backed off, getting out the showers and leaving Niki alone with his thoughts.

Niki rested his head on the cold tiles of the wall, the exhaustion hitting him.  
Today was a lot to take in, it sure had been eventful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I was actually planning on them fucking in the showers in the end but i realised that   
> A) i want slow-burn, and it's too fast  
> B) the chapter is too long as it is  
> C) i can't write shower sex to save my life  
> D) i dunno i'm just lazy
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated :)
> 
> Love, Leo~


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello!! I'm back with a new chapter :D  
> This chapter is hella ooc IM SORRY (i also apologise in advance for what happens)
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

The next few days Niki avoided Rinne as well as possible. Which proved to be difficult because they literally lived together.  
Normally he’d snap at Rinne’s attempts at flirting with him, but they were rare and when it did happen, Niki just ignored him.  
He started to realise, that Rinne grew more and more silent as each day passed. Honestly, it kind of worried him. Ever since they had made out on stage, there was this weird kind of tension and awkwardness between them.

It certainly wasn’t sexual tension; it was way too awkward to be that. Rinne had even given up with his flirting attempts.  
They’re arguments, which were mostly just them bantering, had completely disappeared.  
Niki sighed. He had to talk to him. The question just was, how to approach it correctly.

Right now, he just needed some fresh air. Without a word, he left their shared apartment and went for a stroll through the city.  
It was as crowded as ever, people talking loudly. He hoped no one recognised him right now, he wasn’t in the mood for people asking him about his and Rinne’s… “relationship”. Or whatever the hell that thing was, which was going on between them.

Niki was really, really fucking frustrated. He had no idea how he felt towards Rinne anymore and he wanted to bash his head in a wall.

Then was the moment, when he somehow made this whole relationship come even more out of hand. 

A person seemed to recognise him, but before Niki could run away, they confirmed their suspicions and ran up to him. Niki would feel bad, if he ran away, so he decided to just smile at them.  
Then, a whole damn group of them came running up towards him. He groaned internally and just prayed, that they forgot the whole “Rinniki” – as their fanbase called – ordeal. Somehow, he had missed that their entire fanbase had already drawn and written stuff about them. And Niki was always on bottom.

The thought alone, made him feel VERY flustered. He shook his head, willing the thoughts away, and greeted the fans.  
Most of them were tactful enough, not to ask about his and Rinne’s “relationship”. Until a bunch of reporters turned up and ushered the fans away.  
He gulped, preparing himself for the incoming questions. Preparing his answers and hoping that they aligned with Rinne’s. Because well, they were stupid and had never spoken about what to answer when someone asked them questions concerning them.

The reporters bombarded him with questions. Most of them he answered with yes or no.  
That’s when he probably made an even bigger mess out of this thing, than it already was.

“So, are you and Rinne-kun still together?”  
Without thinking, he blurted out his answer.  
“No”  
His mouth was working faster than his brain right now, but he couldn’t take back what he just said.

The reporters came closer, asking him about their breakup and such.  
He pushed his way through the crowd, running as quickly as he could back home. Unfortunately, he had wandered quite far, so when he arrived at home, the news had already spread as quickly as wildfire.

Not really registering what was happening around him, he pushed the door to his and Rinne’s shared apartment open.

Rinne stood right there, glaring at him. He couldn’t remember the last time Rinne glared at him and frankly it was terrifying.  
He managed to force a smile.  
“So, you already found out, huh?”  
“Do ya really hate me that much?”

Taken aback by that statement, Niki really didn’t know how to answer. Of course, he didn’t hate Rinne! Even if he acted like a piece of shit sometimes (90% of the time) and was incredibly stubborn and arrogant, he still liked him – as a friend. Maybe. He didn’t even know at this point. Wait, why did he let this guy into his home again?

He frantically shook his head.  
“What makes you think I hate you?”, he asked carefully.  
“Ya shoulda told me, that I went too far! I genuinely care about ya Niki-kyun. A-and ya jus’ betrayed my trust and said shit like that, without fuckin’ tellin’ me and talkin’ to me before! What the fuck were ya thinkin?!"

Niki gulped. This was a side of Rinne, he didn’t see often. This side of him was vulnerable and surprisingly caring. It was still unmistakably Rinne.  
“I- I was overwhelmed, okay? I wasn’t thinking while answering, I just said yes or no and well… I’m sorry Rinne-kun.”  
“Ya jus’ don’t trust me, am I right? Ya don’t trust me and think I’m doin’ this jus’ for my own enjoyment, eh? I’m doin’ this for the whole unit! For Crazy:B! I’m not fuckin’ usin’ ya, y’know? I would’ve been fine, with ya sayin’ no.”  
He looked genuinely upset.

“I-I do trust you! It just slipped… I didn’t know this was so important to you… t-that I am this important to you.”  
Rinne sighed.  
“Ya don’t trust me, it’s fine. I mean, who would? I betrayed my entire family!”  
A bitter, self-deprecating laugh. It broke something inside Niki.

“Stop it, Rinne-kun! Stop putting on this confident act and act like yourself for fucking once.”

Rinne looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Before he could continue talking, he was cut off by Niki.

“Okay don’t get me wrong, I know that you are confident! But you don’t always have to be. It’s fine to doubt yourself at times, b-but not to this extent, Rinne-kun. I don’t… we, Crazy:B don’t hate you. You’re our leader. And even though you’re a stupid, arrogant, stubborn idiot at times…”  
Niki let out a light-hearted laugh  
“…we still treasure you.”

Rinne didn’t say a word. Just stared at him in utter fascination. 

“Rinne-kun. Everyday I wonder “wait why did I pick this idiot off from the street again”, but then I realise, that it was probably fate that we met. You’re my best friend, you know that?”

Once again, Rinne let out another bitter laugh. The one that made Niki shiver.

“Niki-kyun. Ya don’t have to pretend, that ya like me. I know that my actions are shitty and that I go too far…”  
He took a deep breath, looking weirdly nervous, melancholic.  
“But I don’t know else, to handle my feelin’s for ya. I’m in love with ya.”

Suddenly, Niki’s throat felt awfully dry. He didn’t know to say.  
“I thought- I thought you just wanted to fuck me… to just have a one-time thing with me. I didn’t know that you had genuine feelings for me…”  
Niki didn’t care about concealing anything anymore. He was just going to be honest from this point onwards. 

“So ya don’t trust me, eh? Ya really only see me as a horny bastard?”  
“I never said, Rinne-kun!”, he snapped. Seriously, why the hell was this guy putting words into his mouth?!

“But am I wrong?”

In the heat of the moment, Niki was growing angrier by the second. Angry by Rinne’s self-deprecation. By the fact that that stupid idiot just wouldn’t listen to him for one damn second.

“You know what?! Okay, you’re right. I used to trust you, but since you’ve started acting this creepy towards me, my trust has been decreasing. And yes, you are a horny bastard, trying to fuck me at any second. It’s pissing me off. Just stop. Get out.”  
None of that what he said, was 100% wrong. Rinne was a horny bastard. But he was more than that. His advances were getting creepy. He missed the old Rinne.  
But still, he twisted his own words in a way which hurt even himself.

He looked up at Rinne, just to see him crying.

“Ah, so that’s h-how you feel about me? I was expecting that, but it still hurt more than expected. Still had a little bit of hope left in me, that ya don’t completely hate me."  
Niki stood there, shellshocked at what he himself had just said. He didn’t even realise Rinne walking past him, until the door slammed shut.

Great. Well he just fucked that up completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR THIS IDK WHAT I WAS THINKING WHEN I WROTE THIS?????? my brain just went "haha angst" so i went with it
> 
> I also decided to give Rinne a vulnerable, self-deprecating side (because i like self-projecting and rinne is relatable, leave me alone) and give Niki an angry side
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> Love, Leo~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I'm back with once again a new chapter :D   
> I ALSO FINALLY FOUND OUT HOW TO CORRECTLY FORMAT ON AO3 I'M SUCH A DUMBASS AHHHH
> 
> I hope you enjoy it, as always!

5 days, 6 hours and 27 minutes had passed ever since Rinne had slammed the door on Niki after their argument and just. Left. And yes, Niki had been counting the minutes, in hope that the older man would return to his home. To their home.

Niki was incredibly worried. He noticed that Rinne had left his purse on the counter together with all his belongings. He had absolutely nothing. Just like he had, when Niki first found him in the dumps, beaten up by a bunch of thugs.

Now Rinne was just out there in Tokyo, with nothing. And Niki was frankly incredibly ashamed for what he had said to Rinne. He didn’t seriously mean anything he said. He didn’t hate Rinne, never actually did in fact. If he really did hate him, he would have kicked him out of his apartment long ago. But he never did. He willingly lived with him, cooked for him, cared for him.

He wasn’t thinking at all, when he said those absolutely disgusting words to Rinne’s face. Just said them. No thoughts of what could happen, of how Rinne would react. Of how much his words would hurt Rinne.

Thinking about it, that was the first time he ever actually saw Rinne cry. And he made him cry. It was his fault, that the other had completely fallen apart like that and Niki felt like the worst person ever.

Rinne also hadn’t been showing up to unit practice and both Kohaku and HiMERU actually were worried. They both cared about Rinne, even though they’d never admit it. Of course, they’d also heard about the “break-up”, which hit Niki way harder than it should have.

Niki never realised, how crucial of a mood maker Rinne actually was. Kohaku’s cheeky remarks were completely gone, HiMERU had retreated even more into his shell than usual, only talking to the others when absolutely necessary. Niki himself also didn’t act like himself, acted why less cheerful than usual, the worry completely overcoming him.

What probably hurt him the most, was the little spark of hope in Kohaku’s eyes, which died out whenever he noticed that Niki was all by himself. Again.

Niki felt like crying again. He really did miss Rinne. He needed to apologise as soon as possible, show him that he truly cared for him.

He really wanted him back.

It was weird, coming home to a completely quiet apartment; Only cooking half the amount, he usually would. Niki felt lonely without their constant bickering.

“You only realise the importance of someone, when they’re gone, huh?”, Niki wondered out loud, thinking back to the day when they first met.

He couldn’t quite say, what moved him to taking Rinne in. Something about the other man just utterly fascinated Niki and he would’ve felt bad for leaving him out in the streets.

So, he let him move in with him. Back then, he had no idea that Rinne was actually really damn crazy and borderline annoying at times. Despite that, he still treasured him as a friend.

Well that’s what Niki thought, but he wasn’t too sure about the whole “as a friend” thing anymore.

And Rinne’s confession just confused him even more. That guy was in love with him and Niki had absolutely no idea how to feel about that.

He didn’t exactly hate the idea of dating Rinne. Hell, he even fake-dated him for a few days! Still, he was unsure.

Unsure about what them trying to seriously date, would do to their careers. He was unsure about his own feelings towards the other.

Honestly, he didn’t even care anymore at this point. He let himself fall onto the sofa, letting the tears run freely. He just wanted to know that he was okay, that nothing serious had happened to him. He wanted to have him back in his goddamn life.

Lying on the couch, he stared at the ceiling, everything blurring around him. Teardrops rolling down his cheeks.

He just lied there, thinking about him. Only him.

He had no idea how much time had passed, when someone rang the doorbell. Immediately, he sat up, quickly dabbing away the tears on his cheeks with his sleeve. His face was still red from crying. Sighing, he made his way to the door, with a shaky voice he asked: “W-who’s there…? Is it you, Rinne-kun?”

He heard shuffling and whispering from the other side of the door.

“Shiina? Have you been crying?”

“Niki-han, we’re worried about ya!”

“HiMERU-kun? Kohaku-chan? W-why are you here?”

He felt bad, for feeling so disappointed. He truly treasured his unit mates but… He sighed and unlocked the door, opening the door.

Both HiMERU and Kohaku looked awfully worried – sad even – as they went into his apartment. Without a word, Kohaku enveloped him in a hug.

Niki was helpless. He didn’t know what to do or to say. Still, he attempted to form words.

“You didn’t need to come… I’m fine by myself. Don’t worry about me!”

Still, he attempted to sound cheerful.

“We know that you are worried about Amagi, Shiina. Oukawa decided that we should come over, to see if you are okay.”

Kohaku pulled away from him, frowning up at him.

“It must be worse for ya, Niki-han. He’s ya ex-boyfriend after all…”

“He isn’t my ex-boyfriend.”

Both Kohaku and HiMERU gave him stunned looks, not knowing what he meant with that.

“So, you’re still together?”, HiMERU asked carefully.

Frantically shaking his head, Niki explained the whole situation. Rinne’s entire plan and what happened in the park with the paparazzi.

“Why’d he run away though, Niki-han? To make the act more convincin’?”

Niki could feel the tears clogging up his throat again, as he explained what had happened, after he arrived back at home. Explained their argument. The memory still clear as day. The anger and sadness in Rinne’s voice, the sound of Rinne’s sobs. The sound of the door being banged shut on him.

_It’s all my fault, he could be fucking dead because of me_

Niki was now openly sobbing, being choked by his tears. Neither Kohaku nor HiMERU said anything, just hugged him.

Niki clung to them like it was his last lifeline.

No other sound could be heard for a while, other than Niki’s soft sobs and the sound of the others breathing, until Kohaku spoke up.

“N-niki-han…? Can I ask ya a question?”

Slightly craning his head, Niki looked at Kohaku, waiting for his question.

Kohaku went slightly pink in the face, as he looked away.

“D-do ya also love Rinne-han back…? I jus’ want ya to be happy, ya know…? A-and ya always look happier around him…”

“H-honestly…? I’m not quite sure myself, Kohaku-chan.”, Niki replied softly, his sobs coming to a halt.

Kohaku pulled him closer again, nodding against him. This time, it was HiMERU’s turn, to back away a bit.

“Are you feeling better now, Shiina?”

Niki nodded quickly.

“Thank you, guys… It really wasn’t necessarily but… It felt good telling someone”

He smiled for what felt like the first time since… Well since he and had Rinne kissed on stage. He thought back on it from time to time, his heart always racing at the thought of it.

Kohaku also pulled away from the hug, looking up at him.

“Ya can always tell us, when somethin’ is up, ya know? We’re here for ya! Niki-han, ya are like our mom!”

HiMERU gave one of his rare smiles.

“So, would that make Amagi our dad?”

Kohaku laughed and grinned mischievously at the implication. His grin looking awfully similar to Rinne’s.

Niki laughed, not admitting that he blushed a little.

“Maybe it does~? Who knows~?”

He looked down at his wrist, looking at his bracelet, which matched Rinne’s. Kohaku seemed to follow his gaze, also looking at his bracelets.

“So, instead of wedding rings, y’all have wedding bracelets?”

“Yeah, yeah~ People tell me and Rinne-kun, that we act like a married couple, because of our constant bickering, so annoying~”

Kohaku quickly hugged him, before he bolted.

“See ya tomorrow, mom!”

Niki was taken aback by the word “mom”.

_Wow, I was just called mom. I’m not even female._

Slightly smiling to himself, he looked over at HiMERU, who was also laughing.

“I will also be going now, Shiina. I hope you and Amagi can solve your little… issue. See you tomorrow.”

With that, also he left. Niki smiled fondly, locking the door behind them.

_Sure lucky to have such great friends~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was a very fun chapter to write (even though it's mostly just Niki inner monologue sshhh)
> 
> But I'm a huge sucker for platonic fluff and I love Crazy:B so so much (my favourite unit in fact!!) so I decided to add this in
> 
> Both my insta and my twitter are @rinnikiiz, so feel free to speak to me about enstars there!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> Love, Leo~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all  
> I am sincerely sorry for the long wait! I was working on other Rinniki one shots etc, cause I couldn't really think of anything
> 
> This is sadly kind of rushed, but I don't mind the idea
> 
> And also!!! Yes, this is the last chapter  
> I'll write a sequel to it one day tho, so don't worry! The sequel will most likely just be a oneshot
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this final chapter!!

Once again, Niki came home from unit practice to an empty apartment. It was completely silent. Rinne still hadn’t come back.

He had gotten used to it by now.

And somehow, he also came to terms with the fact that, yes, he was in fact in love with Rinne. That stupid, lazy bastard, who didn’t really do anything else, but provide him with problems. But still, he provided him company.

He also truly loved Niki, for who he was. He kept him company and… he really cared for him and was there for him.

Niki wasn’t entirely sure, what he appreciated about him. Despite that, he found himself weirdly entranced and attracted to the other man. He was completely and utterly smitten and _in love._ It wasn’t really a crush anymore, at this point.

He had had crushes before, like every teenage boy, but this here. It felt different, stronger. Way stronger. All he wanted, was to be with Rinne; the desire for him getting stronger at each passing moment.

It was really fucking frustrating but also… a nice feeling. After all, Rinne felt the same, didn’t he? But would he believe Niki’s confession?

Groaning, he sat down on the coach, the situation like the one a few weeks, where Kohaku and HiMERU had come to cheer him up.

Once again, the tears started running down his face. But this time, no one came to check up on him.

Nonetheless, a little spark of hope still was there. He still hoped, that Rinne would in fact come through the door of their apartment at this very moment. That he then would softly kiss him and wipe away the tears running down his cheeks, to then calm down Niki’s loud sobs.

But of course, that didn’t happen. _Why would he kiss me in the first place? He probably hates me anyways_

Niki also hadn’t left the house since… well. They had their big argument. Unless he really had to, for unit practice (which most of the times got cancelled) or for grocery shopping.

So long story short; Niki did absolutely nothing, but think about Rinne all day, as embarrassing as that was. Most days, he just lied down on Rinne’s bed, to give himself the illusion that, yes, he was in fact _right there._

He always imagined, that Rinne would softly run his fingers through his hair, wiping away any stray tears with his thumb.

His face grew warm, just at the thought. Sighing, he got up and into the kitchen, suddenly feeling really hungry.

_And of course, the fridge is empty…_

Almost on autopilot, he made his way into the living room, to grab his keys and make his way to the grocery store. Honestly, he was still scared, that he may encounter any fans or reporters, once again asking him about him and Rinne.

Shaking his head, from these thoughts he got up and made his way towards the grocery store. Trying his best to avoid big crowds, taking back alleys to make his way there. Usually, there weren’t any gangs in this area of Tokyo.

After all, it wasn’t really a super rural area and most people who lived here, are rich as hell.

But that was usually. Today was different. Today wasn’t a usual day.

Of course, the normally quiet back alley wasn’t quiet today. There were a bunch of rowdy guys, all about 20 and fair bit taller than Niki, having an argument.

Well, a fight, not an argument.

All of them were beating up another guy, who was laying on the floor, clothes completely ripped, covered in dirt and blood.

Niki couldn’t just go up to them. He was heavily outnumbered and all of them were at least 2 inches taller than him and looked extremely strong.

On the other hand, he couldn’t just leave him alone. He was too nice for that.

Steeling himself, he stepped out from the shadows, all of the tall men immediately stopping and turning his way.

Smirking, they let go of the other man they were beating up.

Niki’s heart just about stopped beating, at the realisation of who it was.

_“Rinne-kun?!”_

“Ah, so that’s his boyfriend then~”

The tallest of the bunch spoke up, a shit-eating grin on his face.

Niki couldn’t move, no matter how hard he wanted to. He was frankly really fucking terrified.

“I’m not his boyfriend…”, was all he muttered out. This in fact just seemed to provoke them even more, as he heard another kick being delivered to Rinne, a loud crack resonating throughout the secluded alleyway. A groan of pain. Niki couldn’t bring himself to watch.

He looked away, almost crying again.

“L-leave him alone… please.”

Never had Niki thought that he would have to _beg_ for Rinne’s sake. How had he even gotten so beaten up?

Another one of the guys smirked this time.

“Aww, the poor princess can’t stand seeing the prince hurt, eh~?”

Niki was growing more and more aggravated, pulling his phone out of his back pocket, ready to dial the police.

Frantically, he started typing in the number, already ready to call.

As he heard the sound of a knife being drawn from its sheath.

“If ya call the cops, I’ll just have to cut him up, y’know?”

Gulping, his hands started shaking, as he dropped the phone to the floor, a loud shattering sound could be heard.

_Welp, the screen’s completely broken now_

“Why are- why are you even doing this to him…?”, Niki asked, voice shaking. He was shaking all over, scared what they might do next, that they may even start attacking him.

The gang leader shrugged. “Jus’ felt like it.”

That was the final straw.

“Are you serious? Six people against one? That isn’t goddamn fair! You don’t deserve to call yourself men. Now leave him alone. I’ll take care of him.”

Once again, one of them smirked.

“Oh? You gettin’ defensive now?”

Although, they did slowly back off, probably not wanting Niki to call the police, as they ran other way.

Still shaking, Niki walked over to Rinne, practically collapsing out of nervousness and nausea in front of him.

Rinne didn’t look impressed, looking away from him, refusing to meet his eye.

“H-how did this happen to you…?”

“Dunno. Why did ya come here, anyways? Couldn’t ya jus’ have left?”

Frantically, he shook his head. “I couldn’t just leave you out here! Or anyone, for that sake.”

Rinne laughed weakly, trying to sit up. Niki quickly rushed to his side, as he winced.

“Fuck off, Niki. Ya don’t wanna be here and ya don’t wanna see me. Leave for ya own fuckin’ good.”

“No! I… miss you a lot. The last few weeks were really bland and… I’m in love with you.”

Rinne eyes went wide, as he blushed a little. A light pink dusting his cheeks.

“Are ya jus’ sayin’ that, ‘cause ya pity me?

“Would you stop thinking like that for once?! I would never… I’d never lie about that. I know I said some disgusting things to you, when we argued but… I just wasn’t in the right state of mind, you know?”

He sighed, looking at Rinne, who averted his eyes just as quickly.

“Rinne-kun, I mean it. Please look at me.”

With an audible _crack_ he turned his head towards Niki, once again wincing loudly.

“We should get you to a hospital first, huh?”

Not waiting for his answer, Niki wrapped an arm around Rinne and dragged him to his feet.

“Let’s go.”

Rinne smiled softly.

“Yeah, let’s go…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND ALSO ALSO   
> RINNIKI BECAME BASICALLY CANON YESTERDAY??? And I kind of predicted the future with "I'll Follow You, Wherever You Go" AND I GOT SOOO EXCITED!!!!
> 
> Anyways ily Rinniki Nation and, as always, stay tuned for more, leave your kudos and comments down below :D
> 
> Love, Leo~

**Author's Note:**

> As always I appreciate kudos and comments a lot!   
> Stay tuned for the next chapters and for the next few Rinniki one shots :D
> 
> Love, Leo~


End file.
